The Fluffy Bunch
The Fluffy Bunch is a one-time gang of villains from the Cartoon Network original series, The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Sweet 'N' Sour". Biography In "Sweet 'N' Sour", The Powerpuff Girls arrived on the scene, when hearing about a bank robbery. The bank robbers were three adorable animals, who were together, known as "The Fluffy Bunch". The Powerpuff Girls tried attacking them, but the minute they started to fight, The Fluffy Bunch started crying and begging for pity points. The Citizens of Townsville saw this and because The Fluffy Bunch was so cute, they saw The Powerpuff Girls as the oppressors and scolded them for hurting cute little animals. The Powerpuff Girls left them alone and the citizens of Townsville cheered for The Fluffy Bunch. A newspaper article was later published, telling a one-sided story, that slandered Buttercup, specifically for allegedly abusing an innocent rabbit. Buttercup thought it was unfair that the news article didn't even mention the fact that the fluffy bunch was robbing a bank at the moment of the attack. The Fluffy Bunch stuck again, when they robbed a jewelry store. Once again, The Powerpuff Girls tried very gently to pick them up and take them to jail, but when the public eye heard about this, everybody started shunning The Powerpuff Girls for being such cruel villains. While The Powerpuff Girls took The Fluffy Bunch to jail, The Fluffy Bunch showed their true selves and started insulting The Powerpuff Girls. The girls ignored them and took them to the prison. The police officer let their cuteness get the best of him, and he set them free early, for "cute behavior". Once again, The Fluffy Bunch robbed an art museum, and everybody who worked there was fully aware of it. They allowed The Fluffy Bunch to steal whatever they wanted, because they were so cute. The Powerpuff Girls were shunned out of the museum, before they could even start attacking them. Time went by, and The Fluffy Bunch continued stealing things, causing chaos, and taking over Townsville, but The Powerpuff Girls simply weren't allowed to stop them, due to societal obligations. It seemed that nobody was going to side with The Powerpuff Girls, when it came to the point that even their closest allies, such as The Mayor and Professor Utonium was being suckered by their cuteness. Blossom got the idea on how to defeat them, when Bubbles said that everybody loved them too much. The Powerpuff Girls lured The Fluffy Bunch to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, by disguising the building as a bank. The Fluffy Bunch walked right in there, and they were greeted by a classroom full of ugly, snot-nosed, unsanitary children, who all stampeded after them and showered them with love. The Fluffy Bunch was being tortured by all the hugging and kissing from the kids and they just would not let them go. The stampede of kids ran off, carrying The Fluffy Bunch with them, and those evil villains were unable to do anything evil ever again. Trivia *There was some foreshadowing to The Fluffy Bunch, before they were introduced. In the scene before The Powerpuff Girls first encountered them, Bubbles was playing with three stuffed animals, resembling a rabbit, a cat, and a dog. The Fluffy Bunch was comprised of these three animals species. *They apparently hate all the attention the townspeople give them. Gallery Fluffy Bunch Foreshadowing.png|Bubbles' toys foreshadow the onslaught of The Fluffy Bunch. Buttercup Abuses a Bunny.png|Slanderous news article, bastardizing Buttercup. Hooray For The Fluffies.png|Citizens of Townsville cheering for The Fluffy Bunch. Fluffy Bunch Robbing an Art Museum.png|Robbing an art museum. The Fluffy Bunch in a Pile of Jewels.png|Stealing priceless jewels. Pimpin Fluffy Bunch.png|Riding in a limo, like a bunch of pimps. The Mayor Fluffy Bunch Key to the CIty.png|The Mayor gives The Fluffy Bunch the key to the city. Children Harrassing Fluffy Bunch.png|Unkempt children tormenting The Fluffy Bunch. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Animals Category:Gangs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Female Category:One-Shot